


A pure sin

by IAmAnAngelOfTheLord, Seeda94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAnAngelOfTheLord/pseuds/IAmAnAngelOfTheLord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeda94/pseuds/Seeda94
Summary: What happens when angel Castiel gets mysteriously thrown into an AU where everything is well...different. He forgets about his past and meet an interesting person. Castiel finally starts to feel at home until his past comes back to haunt him in the form of a former lover, who will Castiel choose? The new person and place in his life or will he find his way back home? Guess we will just have to.find out...BTW this is a collab im doing with a friend of mine! @IAmAnAngelOfTheLord





	A pure sin

Castiel's POV:

My head hurt, I didn't know where I was and my whole body was aching from using an excessive amount of power. All I knew is that I've lost my wings and as an angel, that meant most of my power was gone. I don't remember anything before I fell, but there's one I did know for sure, this is not my world...

I gazed at my surroundings for a few minutes just trying to process everything in front of me and maybe get an idea of how exactly I got here. I found myself leaping back into the woods when a car suddenly drove past me, nearly hitting me! I fell into the wet grass as the darkness surrounded me once again. 

I lifted myself off of the ground and continued walking, this time staying on the side of the road to avoid any more incoming traffic. The road syeemed everlasting and I didn't know where it was but I planned on continuing to walk until I found out, until something happened...

A car slowly approached me and stopped abruptly. I couldn't get a clear view of who it was, i could only tell that it was a man. They rolled down their window, greeting me with a wide grin. Once the mystery man was revealed I was truly shocked at what I saw! His features matched mine exactly, from the black hair that wildly laid on his head, his pale but tannish skin, basically the same exact body shape(from what I could see through the car) to his bright blue eyes that would glow if any source of light touched them. After seeing this man, I was sure that I was in a completely different world and face to face with my doppelganger.  
His voice broke the silence and interrupted my thoughts as three small words escaped his lips, catching my attention. 

"Hi, I'm Misha.”


End file.
